The Little Things Matter Most
by thelivingtunic
Summary: A series of oneshots mostly about background characters. Will have some of the main gang as well. Various pairings.


**This is just the first in a series of oneshots for Recess. Actually, this might be part of a story I might write that I'd call _Don't Hustle My Heart_. Yeah, okay, I know that's cheesy; leave me alone. Anyway, this first one is called _Hustler's First Valentine_...Quiet, I don't see him getting many valentines, okay? I just got this idea in my head and wanted to write it...I know it's short. I don't own Recess.**

**HustlerxOC.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold day at Third Street School. Snow rested on the playground, though it was cleared from the blacktop, for the most part.<p>

Hustler Kid leaned against a tree. Business was slow today. He rolled his eyes, thinking of the date.

It was February 14th; Valentine's Day. There would be only one thing he'd be able to really sell on this day, but most of the other kids didn't forget to bring valentines for their friends. Honestly, Francis didn't understand Valentine's Day. It was just an excuse to be mushy and for some people to be lovey dovey and just _gross_. Besides it was a holiday that they didn't get school off for—it was totally useless in the hustler's mind.

A snowball pelted Hustler Kid's back, bringing him back from his thoughts about the useless and mushy day. He looked around for a moment, but shrugged when he didn't see anyone. He turned back around and began thinking about his business. For all of maybe three minutes. Then another snowball collided with him. He turned around again.

"Hey, what gives?" he grumbled. Someone giggled behind him now. Francis spun around wildly, and came nose to nose with a fourth grade girl. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She had a red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck, a light brown jacket, and a green skirt. She smiled at him. Hustler Kid took a step back in surprise at her being so close.

"Lighten up and have some fun Francis," she told him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"How many times have I told you that I'm trying to run a business here?" the hustler asked. The girl just shrugged.

"You don't look that busy today Francis," she answered.

"It's 'Hustler Kid', Ivy," he growled. Ivy just smiled.

"Play with me," she ignored his comment about being called Hustler Kid. Francis blinked at her.

"...Play what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Anything!"

"...No."

"Come on, Francis! You know you want to!" Ivy taunted, pointing at him; her finger almost touched the tip of his nose. The hustler almost went cross-eyed trying to look at it, before focusing on the brunette in front of him instead of her finger.

"I'm too _busy_!" he hissed. "And keep it down; we don't need my name getting around!"

"Well, fine then. Don't play with me..." she pouted for a moment. "Hey do you have any valentines I could buy from you?" she asked, her green eyes growing wide like usual.

"'Course I do. What kind do you want?" Francis asked, relieved that she'd turning from playing to business.

"The nicest one you got!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to get a valentine for this boy that..." Ivy trailed off, looking to the side. "I kinda have a crush on." She blushed.

"Are you blushing? You don't blush...Well anyway..." the hustler got down to business, showing off a few valentines he had for sale. Ivy nodded, looking at each of them. After a few minutes, she picked one.

"What do you want for it?" she asked, pulling out a winger dinger and a comic book. "Would this be enough?"

"Yeah sure, I usually can't get rid of these things away," Francis commented as Ivy handed the winger dinger and comic book to him. He handed her the valentine. "Now run along and give it to that guy you were talking about," he said, walking away. Ivy watched him intently and she smiled.

Hustler Kid froze at her next words.

"But he was right in front of me, Francis." He turned to look at her.

"So I was that guy?" he asked, and she nodded. "You're _really_ going to give me a valentine you just bought from me?" he smirked.

"Nope! That was how I was going to get a valentine from _you_. This isn't the valentine _I'm_ giving you," she answered, walking over to Hustler Kid. He looked a little confused.

"You just said you didn't have a valentine."

She grinned mischievously. "I lied."

Francis just looked at her as she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck. Ivy reached up around the hustler's head, and wrapped the scarf around his neck. She grinned as she stepped back.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"That's your valentine, Francis."

"This is your scarf. I'm not taking this."

"Look at the end." The hustler took the end of the scarf and looked at it. On the side facing him, there was writing in brown thread.

_BE MY VALENTINE, FRANCIS._ Francis just looked at her, his expression blank. "I made it just for you," Ivy said, before walking away.

"Wait," the hustler said, taking a few steps after her. He wasn't quite sure why.

"What is it Francis?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I..." he trailed off. He gulped. "...Thanks."

"You looked kinda cold," Ivy smirked, walking off. Hustler Kid watched her for a moment before slinking back to his spot by the tree, tucking the end of the scarf into his trench coat. As if he was going to let anyone _see_ that valentine message. He spent the rest of the day wondering if Valentine's Day was quite as useless as he had first thought.


End file.
